


Mercy

by favoritefightingfrenchman



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, M/M, Modern Era, Punk Grantaire, secret tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoritefightingfrenchman/pseuds/favoritefightingfrenchman
Summary: Enjolras was a uniformed prep boy, who loves politics. While Grantaire was a messy, tattooed, artist, obsessed with vinyl records. Because of the difference in their personalities, they despised each other. Enjolras just wishes Grantaire would go back to public school where he belonged, but Grantaire had other things in mind.





	

1-27-16

"the first encounter."

Enjolras adjusted his tie before slipping his sweater over his uniform, making sure he looked like a perfect poster boy. When he arrived to school, he noticed Grantaire from across the courtyard; his sleeves pushed up so you could see all of his tattoos and his shirt covered in paint. 'He's quite cute,' Enjolras began to think, with a small smile. He suddenly averted his gaze back to the ground. 'What are you thinking, Enj, he's a delinquent.' 

He walked quickly to his locker, trying to shake the feeling, but he couldn't. Once he opened his locker and grabbed his chemistry book, he noticed Grantaire once more; only this time, he was talking to some girls near their lockers. "What a fuckboy." 

His face turned red once he realized that he stated it out loud. Grantaire's eyes became focused on him and smirked. 

"Now while I am not a fuckboy, boy you can fuck me anytime," Grantaire spoke. 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and left for class, hoping he would never see Grantaire again.

 

2-5-16

"again."

After school, Enjolras was ready to go home and begin his homework, but when he went out to student parking, he found that Grantaire was parked next to him. He couldn't tell if it was on purpose, but he certainly didn't mind. He'd begun to grow fond of the thought of the delinquent. As he passed him to get into his car, Grantaire caught his arm. 

Enjolras looked up to the boy. "Um, hi?"

Grantaire smiled a little. "Nice to see you again, little one."

"I'm not that little," he replied in protest. 

"That's besides the point," the other laughed. 

Grantaire rested on the hood of his car, so that he was around Enjolras' height. 

"Then what is your point?"

"My point is that I want to hang out sometime."

Enjolras widened his eyes a little. "Oh. oH." He nodded a little. "I'm busy today, but I can give you my number?" 

Grantaire nodded and took his number through a drop call. Enjolras went home, but failed to complete his homework due to the fact that he was so busy texting the other. He went to bed with only Grantaire on his mind. 

 

2-8-16

"vinyl."

On Saturday, Grantaire would take Enjolras out to eat, and then to his favorite place; the record store. He had a certain interest in vinyl records and he found it easy to tell Enjolras this. Enjolras was amazed by all of the records in the store, and Grantaire only smiled as Enjolras thumbed through the Beatles records. 

"Do you want one?" Grantaire asked after he noticed how much Enjolras enjoyed the records. 

Enjolras looked up, slightly confused. "Well, yes, but why?"

Grantaire chuckled at how oblivious Enjolras was. "Pick one out and I'll buy it for you."

"

ha- No. I can't let you do that."

"Well, technically you can.." 

Enjolras just shook his head and picked out a Beatles record and handed it to Grantaire. 

"This one?"

Enjolras slowly nodded. "Yeah, that one. I enjoy the Beatles a lot."

Grantaire smiled a bit more at this. "I didn't think you had that kind of taste in you, little one."

"I'm not that little," he groaned. 

"Of course not."

 

2-14-16

"be mine, valentine."

Ever since the night of the record store, the two boys have only texted. Enjolras had grown to have a crush on Grantaire, while Grantaire was full on in love with the other. 

Grantaire texted Enjolras the night before, asking him out to a Valentine's day dinner. Enjolras quickly agreed, and now he was trying to pick something out to wear.

"You do know you could just wear a t-shirt and jeans, right?" Courfeyrac asked him.

"Yes, but then he would see _my_ tattoos," Enjolras replied dramatically.

"Would that be such a terrible idea?" 

"Yes."

"You do realize he will find out someday, right?" Courfeyrac countered. 

"Yes, but it is Valentine's Day, I do not need to flaunt my tattoo sleeves."

"He likes that kind of thing, Enj, I mean, it's kind of obvious."

Enjolras thought for a moment, remembering that only Courfeyrac knew about it tattoos. It was because he always wore long sleeved sweaters and the fact that Courfeyrac was the one to tattoo him. "Okay then I suppose I will." 

Courfeyrac did a little cheer. "That's it, Enj." He pulled a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans out of Enjolras' closet and handed them to him. "He'll be here soon-" The doorbell rang. "I'll keep him busy while you change." And with that he left Enjolras to himself.

It took a moment for Enjolras to find his shoes after he changed, but when he did, he nearly had a panic attack. He was about to let Grantaire see his tattoo sleeves. "Now or never," he mumbled to himself, and shoved his phone into his pocket. 

He could hear Courfeyrac and Grantaire laughing as he made his way downstairs. He slipped into the living room, but neither of the boys noticed. "Er, I'm ready whenever," he said quietly. .,

Grantaire turned to look at Enjolras with a smile but his jaw quickly dropped when he noticed Enjolras' tattoos. "Oh my... what the.. why didn't you tell me?"

Enjolras shrugged a little. "Only Courf really knew.."

Grantaire took his hand. "I don't really care, they're pretty fucking awesome."

"Yeah I suppose. They hurt like hell though."

They went out for dinner in downtown Paris and spent the night gazing at the Eiffel Tower. When the night was finally over and Grantaire walked Enjolras back up to his apartment, Grantaire grabbed his arm for a moment. Enjolras turned around and stared up at him. 

"Yes?"

Grantaire pulled him in for a soft, warm, kiss which took Enjolras by surprise. He stumbled back into his apartment door and lifted a hand to place in Grantaire's hair. He ran his hand through Grantaire's black curls, occasionally tugging, and after what felt like an eternity, Grantaire pulled away. He walked back to his car with a smile on his face.

3-15-16

"wildflower."

During the month that followed Valentine's Day, the two had shared sweet kisses and lifelong memories, but they still hadn't made it official. As spring had donned on France now, Grantaire had an idea. 

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked Enjolras suddenly. 

Enjolras looked up from his book at Grantaire. "Where?" 

"Well, I can't say, because it's a surprise."

Enjolras placed the bookmark into his book. "Then let's go." 

Grantaire began explaining some boring math theory to Enjolras to get him to fall asleep in the car, just to make the surprise even more extra. He drove them to the countryside of Paris, where there were open fields full of wildflowers that looked much like the ones tattooed on Enjolras' forearm. 

He parked the car and nudged Enjolras. "Wake up." He was excited to get out and run through the field. 

Enjolras sat up. "What..?" He stared in amazement at the millions of flowers. "Oh my God this is beautiful," he told Grantaire. 

"I wouldn't have brought you here if it weren't," he laughed. 

He and Enjolras got out of the car and Grantaire suddenly ran down the hill. "It's just so amazing," he called up to Enjolras. "Run down here with me."

Enjolras laughed a little, but ran down to Grantaire and stumbled into him. Grantaire wrapped an arm around him to steady him. "This is a perfect opportunity to kiss," Grantaire stated. 

Enjolras stood on his toes and gave Grantaire a small kiss before sitting himself on the hill. "How'd you even know about this place anyways," Enjolras questioned. 

Grantaire sat down next to him. "I used to come here when I was younger." 

And so the pair laid on their backs and watched the clouds as they passed by. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Grantaire asked him when the sun began to set. 

Enjolras turned to look at him. "Of course. Is that even a question?"

Grantaire just smiled and shook his head a little as he played with Enjolras curls. Enjolras soon fell asleep in his arms under the stars of the night. It was perfect. 

 

3-27-16

"hold me close."

Enjolras had always been a victim to nightmares, but he hadn't thought to mention it to Grantaire. They lay asleep in Enjolras' bed, the moonlight shining in through the window. 

Enjolras jerked around in his sleep and broke out into a sweat. Grantaire suddenly awoke and tried to wake Enjolras. "Love, wake up." He gripped Enjolras' shoulders. 

Enjolras blinked his eyes open and stilled his body. "I had a nightmare.. I'm sorry."

"Why on Earth would you apologize for that?"

He shrugged a little shifted closer to Grantaire. "Just hold me close, please?" 

"Whatever you need love." 

And so they fell asleep that way.

 

4-2-16

"mercy."

Grantaire and Enjolras had finally went back to their field of wildflowers and went running once more. 

"It's just so amazing and open," Enjolras noted. 

Grantaire laughed a little. "Much like you, my love," he told Enjolras, before running down the hill. He tripped and rolled down before being caught in the neck with a rock. The blood began to rush out and his face quickly became white. "Enjolras," he tried to call out, but it came out as a mere whisper. 

The wildflowers danced in the wind around him and he began to smile, thinking of the boy he loved, and his wonderful wildflower tattoos. A smile rested on his lips as his heart ceased to beat. 

Enjolras ran down the hill to find Grantaire. "Grantaire, what are you laying there for?" He asked with a laugh. He neared the other before finding he was covered in blood. "Wait, Grantaire, no.." He rushed to kneel next to him now, feeling for a pulse, but not being able to find one. "No, no, no." Tears slipped from Enjolras' eyes now. "No," he cried out. 

"If there were a God, he would have mercy on me," Enjolras said now. He pulled Grantaire's limp head into his lap now and ran a hand through his soft hair. "No.." He pressed his lips to Grantaire's forehead and closed Grantaire's eyelids. "Have mercy," he whispered shakily.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so maybe comment if you want another chapter giving Enjolras a new love interest or showing the aftermath of Grantaire's death on him? Thanks :)


End file.
